lego_pawpatrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego PAW-Patrol Fanon Wiki
Welcome to Welcome to the Wiki!. Here you can make Cool, Happy, and even Funny Stories, Movies, Songs, and even Bloopers about the PAW Patrol in the Lego World. Even the PAW Patrol is Lego figures themselves. So go on, go crazy making stories, Movies ect. And don't be shy to stop by to our Admins message wall to ask for help. Rules All these rules MUST be followed 1. No "This story sucks", "I hate this story, I don't like the idea and the grammar looks like baby-speech", "change it now, awful." "the story is horrible. DELETE STRIKE!!!" "No, just no.." ALL of these have to stop. You may say you have a voice, opinion, right to speak etc... but, if you didn't notice everyone else has a thing called feelings This is not singling out users. Just stating OUR opinion. To make this CLEAR, this applies to the comment sections of fanfics ONLY. 2. No cyber-bullying. This can hurt others feelings. If you ever get bullied tell a admin and a person you trust. 3. No creating pages or posting comments that include a character dying unless it's your own or abuse Animal Patrol. The page, Thread or comment will be deleted automatically and blocked for two weeks. Do not even roleplay this on chat 4. Do not just contribute on this wiki just to be on top of the leader board. This wiki is to create fanon characters, stories and episodes of Animal Patrol to have fun,and be creative 5. Do not abuse ANYONE including unknown users (wikia contributors) You will be blocked OR you will apologize to the user and promise not to do it again. 6. No selling or promoting objects for money. (like a solicitor). Adoptables however are acceptable (Draw to Adopts) 7. If you don’t speak English, please tell us what language you speak and we will translate it for you to English. 8. No spamming! This includes placing random categories. (E. G. placing "Character" category on a story") 9. No slang on random pages. 10. Don’t rename pages for no reason. 11. Mind your own work. Ask users before you edit their page!! 12. Don’t change any templates. Admins work really hard to create these great features. 13. Don’t lie to any users. 14. Don't post stories about the same story that someone else will post in the future. You can do it only if the user approves. 15. Please use blog posts responsibly. Don't post several different blogs in the span of a few minutes or an hour, and don't use them just for attention- we'd love to hear about what's happening in your life, but please use them responsibly. 16. Don't ask to be a mod or admin. we admins will decide whether you should be trusted or not or if we have enough mods/admins. 17. If a user doesn't like the comments you post, don't post them, or they will be deleted. (and no complaining about that your comment was deleted) 18. Always ask for the user's permission for their OC's (original character/ own character) , Story line , plot, or ideas before '''creating a story of it. '''DO NOT ask permission and then immediately make the story or character anyways without even waiting for consent of the other user. 19. Don't copy OC's if someone has an OC that sounds very very similar to the original creators OC's and the text depending they will be marked for deletion 20. Please do not post screenshots of pups in terms of "shipping". If the pups are sitting near each other, that does not mean they like each other, especially if they aren't even looking at each other. It is considered spam and is very annoying to the other users. If there are any more posted, we will take them down 21. Don't trace and/or copy other people's art. All art is copyrighted to the people who drew them, as well as any art that comes from the Animal Patrol, Screenshots are copyrighted to the makers of the Animal Patrol. If you post anyone's art that does not belong to you, this will be considered spam and will be deleted as soon as it is seen. Note: If you have permission from the original artist, make a note somewhere and provide a link somewhere to provide proof that you have permission. Make sure to always credit the artist in the caption. If it was giftart or an art trade with another user, then you may put it on your page with ''CREDIT ''to the artist in the caption. Just to be clear, this also applies to profile pictures and posting pictures on your page. You need to ask before you post them. 22. No Offensive language whether it be in chat or in story comments. If it is in chat, you will be given a warning and if you continue, you will be kicked/banned from chat. If it's in comments, the comments will be deleted and you will face disciplinary action if you continue to. 23. Don't make your own rules after administrators tell you you've broken some, If you have suggestions please ask us, but don't make your own. 24. Do not jump into other users' Message Wall Role-plays. Users can get annoyed if someone randomly jumps in and joins the RP. This includes leaving a message in the middle of the RP asking to join. If a user wants you to join, they will ask you. 25. Do not overly ask for art requests. The artists are people too and don't like to draw more than necessary. They're not art dispensers and will let people know if they ARE taking requests- but do not ask. Especially if they make it clear on their pages. 26. Always check that a particular song hasn't already been used before making a song article for it. People get annoyed when they do a song artcle and see later that someone else did the same thing. It's repetitive. You can only do a song that someone else did if you have permission from the original user and can prove it in a message wall post. 27: All users must be at least 13 due to federal law, and Wikia policy any users that are proven under-aged will be reported to Wikia Staff, This includes Wiki Contributors (I.Ps). 28: Don't accuse every new user of being a troll/sock without enough proof. We don't want to scare away legitimate new users away from the Wiki. 29: When an admin tells you no or wait, don't go behind their backs to try and get your way. That's just being rude. 30: Do not go multiple places trying to discuss your block. If you have been blocked, it is for a reason. If it's a mistake, feel free to ask somewhere, but don't go searching different wikias and especially not Facebook for the admins. 31. Don't claim main characters from other shows as your own oc. Basing a character off someone you like in a show is fine, but don't just steal the character. If it's a background character with no development, feel free to use the picture and give them a new little backstory, but don't take characters like Simba and post them to the wikia along with pictures from the movie and try to claim him as your oc. In addition, do not use other people's pets as characters! If it is''' your own''' pet, or a friend's pet, then that is completely okay as long as there's some connection to the paw patrol universe, not just making a page to show off the pet. Do NOT use popular animals for your own, such as Grumpy Cat, Gone to the Snow Dogs, Lil Bub, ETC. Do not use them as your own! Especially if you're just copying down the same information from their instagram or youtube instead of actually making them a character that would fit in the PAW Patrol world. It's rude and inconsiderate to the owners of the animals. You can influence characters from them, but make it more subtle and not just a flat out copy/paste replica. 32. Do not discriminate other users based on gender, race, religion, national origin, disability, age, and sexual orientation. Any hateful or bashing comments are not tolerated and they will be taken down immediately. 33. No making sock accounts. These accounts will be permanently blocked. You are only allowed to have one account unless you are an admin or have permission from an admin. 34. No advertising on this wiki. This includes your own fanon wikis, stories, and OCs. You will get a warning from the admins or content mods and if it is done continuously, you will be punished by the admins Strike System Edit depending on the terms of the rules broken- there is a strike system in place. * Strike One-Given their first warning X * Strike Two- Second warning- let them know if they break the rule a third time, they're blocked XX. * Strike Three-Last strike, you're out. Block time determined by what they've done XXX. * Please follow the rules and remember when you are going to do something bad, Admins are Everywhere. Stories made so far: N/A OC/Character's made so far This is a wiki, a website that anyone, including you, can edit. Go ahead, try it out! Use the buttons below to create your first episode and character pages. N/A __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse